Hidden Dangers
by BlueBird130
Summary: Bruce Wayne and his family has been invited to a banquet in Japan, and by "whole family" it means the WHOLE Bat family stuck together in small places. Bruce expects a normal trip with his family, but there is something more dark and sinister at work.


**Not gonna apologize; just let it be known that my school responsibilities suddenly snuck up on me. So, I realize that I'm kind running out of ideas and this story might seem similar to others because it will later involve the family being captured. But, at the moment I have no other ideas for new stories so bear with me. If you have any ideas and you don't write, then PM me and we can talk! Anyways, enjoy this new story!**

 **Bruce- Batman, Dick Grayson (25 ish) - Nightwing, Jason Todd (20 ish) - Red Hood, Timothy Drake (14/15) - Red Robin, Damian (11) - Robin**

"Boys, hurry up!"

"Coming, Father."

"My computer's still charging!"

"Almost ready, Bruce!"

"Why do I have to come to this stupid thing?"

Bruce groaned, managing four boys was hard and getting them all to go somewhere was even _harder_. He and his whole family had been invited to a banquet in Japan, to represent Wayne enterprises, by the Emperor himself. It was a huge honour, one that required Bruce's sons to come along to. Alfred insisted that he would get in the way and decided on staying at the manor, despite the fact that Bruce _desperately_ needed some help when it came to being in charge of Dick, Tim, Damian and most importantly: Jason.

The rebellious boy had protested about going somewhere that required him being with his family, but in the end Bruce won the argument. So, Jason came to the manor and started packing up for the weeklong trip. But, getting him to move faster and more efficiently was the bigger challenge.

"Jason, _come on_!" Bruce yelled up the stairs while he waited, his impatience growing.

Alfred was in the kitchen preparing baggies of snacks with everyone's name on certain bags and he gave a small smile as he heard Bruce yelling at his sons. It filled him with pride whenever he went into father mode, he always was so much happier around his sons.

There was a thundering of footsteps on the old stairs as the boys came running down, suitcases were held in each boy's hands. Dick's face was flushed and excited, while Jason's was the exact opposite. The young man's face was a mixture of boredom and barely controlled annoyance; he looked like he would rather be anywhere but here at the moment.

"Sorry, my laptop just finished charging."

"My bag's zipper almost broke."

"I just don't want to come."

"I couldn't decide on which katana to bring, but I chose the one with the gold studded handle."

The rest of the Wayne family went quiet when they heard Damian's excuse. Bruce was the first one to break the silence," Damian… you can't bring weapons on the plane, and I seriously doubt that Japan will appreciate it either."

If people could completely stop moving, then the rest of the boys perfectly achieved that. They all looked down at their own bags and froze, a blank expression on their young faces. Bruce sighed and realized that his sons- in true Robin fashion – had all packed weapons. He pointed back upstairs in a motion that implied _go take them out_ and let them walk off.

"I swear, if we didn't catch them with those then we'd be really screwed when we got to the airport." The man said, but a half smile was on his face.

"You know," Alfred said as he appeared next to Bruce carrying the small paper bags," They get it from _you_. Who told them to always be prepared?" The older man raised a wise eyebrow, and tried to keep from laughing.

Before Bruce could respond, Dick peeked his head around the railing of the stairs and asked," Can I at least bring a knife or two? I know how to get them past security, come on, please?"

"If you get us held back," Bruce said with a stern, fatherly glare," Then we are _never_ taking another family trip. Do you understand?"

"Yup!"

Bruce turned to his butler and friend," How do you do it?"

The English man smiled patiently," Do what, Master Bruce?"

"Manage boys! It's so hard." He groaned in exasperation," The trip hasn't even started and I'm exhausted from dealing with them."

Alfred opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off by the sound of feet running down the stairs again. This time the boys emerged with lighter suitcases and more subdued looks on their faces.

"Okay boys; are you _finally_ packed and ready? Because we need to leave-"Bruce looked at his watch and his eyes widened," Damn! We were supposed to have left ten minutes ago! Grab your bags from Alfred and get into the car."

Jason, Dick, Tim and Damian all rushed to their butler, nearly knocking him over in the process, and quickly grabbed their corresponding baggies then rushed out the door. Bruce stood back and watched his sons finally follow directions and tried to keep from yelling out in frustration, they couldn't be late to an international affair.

When all the boys were out the door Alfred approached Bruce with a knowing look on his face," Bruce, it'll be fine. You won't be late and the boys will behave. You will be able to handle this, nothing could go wrong." Little did he know everything was about to go downhill, and fast.

 **************Time Break************  
**

"Stop touching my stuff!"

"I may not have my weapons but I will still harm you."

"Can you _please_ scoot over?"

"I hate this."

This was it. This was how Bruce was going to die. Trapped in a car with his family while they scream each other's ears off.

"Stop talking, all of you! God, can we not have a peaceful trip?" Bruce shouted, while his eyes were still glued to the road. His hands were clenched around the steering wheel in a death grip, the knuckles turning white as he gripped harder.

The car immediately went quiet; all the boys knew that when Bruce raised his voice like that he was seriously pissed. When Damian's mouth opened to make a comment Dick slapped his hand down over the younger boy's mouth, silently telling him not to say a word. The rest of the car ride went like this, the awkward silence so thick that you could cut it with a knife. None of the family members said another word the entire trip and Dick, Jason, Timothy, and Damian were forced to find some other way to entertain themselves with something that didn't involve any noise. The oldest boy ended up staring out the lightly tinted window and watch the scenery flash in front of his eyes. He had always loved going fast, whether it be on a trapeze or jumping from rooftop to rooftop at the dead of night. The seemingly perpetually angered Jason took to glaring at the floor, going minutes without blinking or twitching. Jason had felt more cut off from his family ever since he was revived and became the vigilante known as the Red Hood, and being suddenly involved in this outing was like reopening the wound. In direct contrast to Jason's still body, Timothy had his knee bouncing up and down silently. His energy seemed endless, and not being able to talk was seriously grating his nerves, and it didn't help that he was sitting in between Jason and Damian. Dick had gotten to sit up next to Bruce, saying that the oldest boy gets to. Damian was contemplating all the ways he could make Timmy stop bouncing his knee in the quietest way possible, so that resulted with him staring holes into the said moving object.

Bruce had no idea what any of his sons were thinking or doing and was content to drive in silence. A thought prickled at the back of his mind, more like a prayer, that the plane ride would go smoothly.

But, knowing his sons, he doubted it would.

 **I have no idea what happened this week, but we had a lot of tests and my brain didn't want to work at all. So sorry if the story kind of seems off, or random. I also am sorry about how short this chapter is! This chapter was pretty tame, and kind of boring, but the next one or so should have more action. I promise I won't leave Alfred out the entire time; I plan on using him later on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I'm still debating on a title, but I think I'll go with something like the Hidden Danger. If you have any better ideas, then please feel free to PM me or leave a review. Buh-bye!**


End file.
